


It's Not a Secret (Takato)

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [14]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaki and Yuki work very hard to keep their relationship a secret.<br/>Unfortunately for them, everyone else eventually figures out what's going on, though not all at once.</p><p>Takato is suspicious of Yuki's sudden absences from student council meetings. The best way to find out what's happening... squeeze it out of Kuya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Secret (Takato)

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Takato ~ Saturday, July 15, 2017**

Masatsugu looked up from the book he was reading - _Dawn of the Living Dead_ \- and pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "Kuya. Isn't Asahina coming today?"

"Hmm?" Kuya peered at Masatsugu from behind his laptop. "Oh, Yuki's not coming today. I think he's going out this weekend."

"Again?" Masatsugu raised one eyebrow. "Who is he going out with?"

Kuya shrugged, cheeks tingling a bit. "Uh, he didn't say."

"Hmm. He's been missing our meetings more often than usual since the Bell One." Masatsugu placed a bookmark into his book and closed it.

"Well, it's not like we have a lot to do right now."

"There's still the end-of-term event that we're supposed to be planning. It's next week, after all. We can't expect Joker and the rest of Durak to do all of their work for the event if the student council doesn't hold up its end of the bargain. I thought we were going to spend this weekend finishing up the details."

"It can't be helped," Kuya offered with a smile. "Yuki worked hard to protect the school, I think he deserves a bit of a break. We can handle the rest of the preparations ourselves."

"But it's unusual. Asahina was very involved for a while immediately after the Bell One. It seems like something happened a week or two later. He's been acting strangely for several days now."

"R- really? I haven't noticed!" Kuya went back to browsing the internet with a pasted-on smile.

"Kuya," Masatsugu glanced at him over his glasses, "you are incredibly transparent. You don't honestly think you're tricking me, do you?"

"Masatsugu, I don't know what you're talking about," Kuya protested, eyes never leaving the screen. "Hey, did I ever show you this video of cat jump fails? It's the best!"

Masatsugu reached out to push the laptop shut. "Kuya, don't change the subject. What's going on with Asahina? I have an idea, but it would be better if you decided to be honest with me instead of leaving it to speculation. After all, the imagination is always wilder than the truth."

 _Not always,_ Kuya thought, frowning. He pushed back his chair and stood, going to the window to look out over the campus. It would be easier to lie without looking Masatsugu in the eye. "I really don't know. He's been distracted lately, sure I've noticed that. Maybe it's something nice that he doesn't want everyone to know about yet."

"Yes, it does seem that way, doesn't it? Being so distracted in class, and going out every weekend... it's not too hard to figure out what might be going on."

Kuya's back stiffened a little. "Oh, come on, Masatsugu, Yuki's not dating anyone."

 _You're so easy, Kuya._ "I never said anything about Asahina dating someone."

"N- neither did I! It just seemed like that's what you were thinking, that's all!"

Asahina was dating someone. There was no other explanation for his sudden distraction from student council activities, which he had pursued with all his heart until recently. Something - or rather, someone - else had stolen his attention. The real question was _who_.

"Tell me what you know, Kuya."

The vice president's response was a little too enthusiastic. "I don't know anything, honest!"

"Sit down and look me in the eye, then say that." Masatsugu folded his hands on the table, waiting.

"Masatsugu, this isn't an interrogation! I don't know anything and that's that!"

"Then why are your shoulders stiff and your back so straight? You only get like that when you've been caught doing something you shouldn't." Masatsugu tapped the table. "Either you sit down and tell me what's going on, or I'll call Asahina right now and ask him. Your choice, Kuya."

Kuya turned around, face pale. "You wouldn't!"

Masatsugu's finger hovered over the call button. "Your choice," he repeated.

"All right, all right! You win, Masatsugu. You always win," Kuya sighed, sliding into the chair he'd recently vacated. "I don't know _everything_ , though, so you'd better not try grilling me for information I don't even have!"

Masatsugu adjusted his glasses; the fluorescent light glinted unpleasantly off the lenses. "Is Asahina out on a date?"

Kuya sighed, shoulders slumping. "I don't know for sure, but he probably is."

"With whom?"

"That, I don't know. He wouldn't say."

"Someone from the school, or an outsider?"

Kuya shook his head. "I don't know. He wouldn't answer that either."

"Hmm." Masatsugu leaned back, rubbing at his chin. "Why don't you make this easier and tell me what you _do_ know, then?"

 _I'm sorry, Yuki!_ Kuya offered a silent apology along with an exaggerated sigh. "I'd tell you to ask him yourself, but I know you would actually do it. Won't you have any mercy? He asked me not to tell you, after all..."

"Is that so? And what was the reason for that?"

"Uh..." Kuya closed his eyes, struggling to remember. "I think... he said it would be too embarrassing if you asked a lot of questions."

"And why is that? Who is he dating? Is it another man?"

Kuya couldn't help blushing, "Uh..."

"So that's a yes. And why would he be trying so hard to keep that a secret from us? It's not like that sort of relationship is uncommon, especially at an all-male school." Masatsugu held up his hand, counting off on his fingers. "One. The relationship may have gone too far, too fast, and thus Asahina is too embarrassed to talk about it."

"I don't know why you'd think that," Kuya squirmed in his chair.

"Two," Masatsugu continued, though the slight quirk of his lips made it clear that Kuya's reaction confirmed his first point, "Asahina is seeing someone that we wouldn't approve of. And three, it's probably someone wholly inappropriate that _no one_ would ever approve of."

"How do you jump to those sorts of conclusions?"

"Because Asahina is normally a very open person. Like _you_."

"What's that look for?"

"Anyway. His lack of experience and skill in keeping secrets just makes it more obvious that he has something to hide. And an honest person like Asahina wouldn't hide something just because it's embarrassing or silly. He has absolutely no shame when it comes to things that normal people would never dare to say, especially when it comes to people he trusts."

"Well, maybe he's just really embarrassed about dating another guy."

"It's not just _another guy_." Masatsugu adjusted his glasses. "It can't be."

A sly grin came to Kuya's lips. "Are you _sure_ that's not just jealousy talking?"

Masatsugu's glare made Kuya shiver. "Kuya. For just one moment, think about things objectively instead of filtering them through rose-colored glasses. If you were Asahina, who is available for you to date, but is also someone your closest friends would object to you dating? Someone you see often enough to form a relationship with, but not a classmate? And who, if anyone, has Asahina gotten closer to recently? We can figure this... out..." He trailed off, mouth half-open, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Masatsugu?" Kuya blinked. "You know, Yuki's been going for a lot of math tutoring recently..."

Their eyes met.

"P- Professor Sakaki? You don't think--" Kuya jumped as Masatsugu pounded his fist on the table.

"Unforgivable! I'm reporting this to the school _and_ the authorities immediately!"

Kuya grabbed at Masatsugu's arm as he stood, his eyes narrowed with what could only be described as murderous intent. "Wait! No, Masatsugu! You can't!"

Masatsugu shook him off. "Are you insane, Kuya? Don't romanticize this, this is absolutely inexcusable, a teacher dating a student! No, _sleeping with_ a student! And that teacher was, until very recently, the assistant director of the school. It won't be hard to get the board involved, the last thing they want after the recent mess is an even bigger disaster."

He brushed Kuya aside and headed for the door, stopping short as Kuya reached up to grab the back of his collar, digging in his heels. "Masatsugu, stop right there! You're letting your own jealousy color your reactions!"

Masatsugu whirled around, and while he wasn't as quick as Kuya, he did have a distinct height and size advantage. Kuya held his ground, though he shivered internally at the thought of getting into a real fight with his friend.

"My feelings for Asahina have nothing to do with it! What's going on isn't just morally wrong, it's also _illegal_. Or are you conveniently forgetting that?"

"I don't like it either, you know! I had no idea who he was dating. But... it's none of my business. Or yours!" Kuya paused to take a breath, shook his head. "Wrong or not, Yuki is _happy_ right now. He's practically glowing with happiness! It's not up to you to fix what he's doing. If it doesn't work out, then it doesn't work out, but Yuki doesn't need your protection, or mine. He's the one who protects."

"He is a _child_ sleeping with a grown man. He doesn't know that he needs protection!"

"Really, Masatsugu? Is that how you think of Yuki, he's a child to you? The Masatsugu I know wouldn't love a child. Yuki's a hell of a lot stronger than you or me, and more mature than you give him credit for. It's easy to just see the happy-go-lucky outside, but after what we saw in the Bell One, you know he's made of steel on the inside."

Masatsugu turned his back, but made no move to leave the student council room. His hands curled into fists at his sides, and it was a long time before he spoke again.

"Kuya, I hate when you actually make sense. But I swear, if there is even the _slightest_ hint that Asahina is being hurt by this... if that corrupt teacher really _is_ taking advantage of him--"

"I'll be first in line to kick his ass!" Kuya declared.

~ end ~


End file.
